Strange priestess
by yorushihe
Summary: Being hurt after a battle, Rosered Strauss, or Akabara the fallen Vampire King decides to take shelter inside a cave, little did he know that he's about to meet the most strange character to ever roam the lands of the rising sun. rated T for cussing


**Record of the Fallen Vampire's Resume**: There is a legend that tells of how the world was almost destroyed thousands of years ago by the vampire queen after she unleashed her latent powers. Despite their efforts, the humans were unable to defeat her, and thus resorted to sealing her away until the time came that they would be powerful enough to destroy the seal and kill her. However, the humans are not the only ones after the seal. Having cast aside his kingdom and betraying his own race and the dhampirs (half-vampires), the vampire king is persistantly searching, even to this day, for where his queen has been sealed away so he may break the seal and free her before the humans do. Fearing that once the king and queen are reunited, they shall continue to destroy the world together, the humans and dhampirs hunt the king, using any method possible_. (copied from onemanga . com) (onemanga . .com/Record_of_Fallen_Vampire/)_

**xxXxxXxxXxx Strauss xxXxxXxxXxx**

Rosered Strauss, current status: fallen Vampire King... also known as Vampire King Akabara, wasn't having the best of his days… not there're so much as a simple nice day ever since his Queen has been locked away and the Dhampirs started their hunt for him. But the least he expected was to stay under his hunter's radar long enough to destroy another seal!

But no, no such luck befalls the fallen Vampire King.

About a few hours prior, the young king has been involved on a dozen of battles defending his life against the descendents of the ones that were considered his people.

And now all he had left was a broken body.

Not that in a few days he wouldn't be up and about, the only worrisome problem was the pain, bitchy pain that cursed through his body whilst he concentrated on his own bloodstream to heal the injuries he sustained on previously stated battles faster.

And thus, that led him to his current predicament.

You see, as every good vampire, Akabara, the vampire king had to find shelter from the sunlight, not that he couldn't stand the light; it would just hinder the healing process and hurt him even more… So, he did what a creature from the night kingdom would do and crawled into a dark hole to hide and heal alone, and away from the blasted to hell sunlight.

The only problem…?

To heal properly, he had to stay awake to control his healing powers, so he spent the entire morning till noon on a semi-like trance, meditating.

And that's how he felt it.

Damn!

A great source of spiritual power was coming closer in to his self proclaimed territory.

Just what he needed, another Dhampir to try and challenge him.

Preparing to the impending battle, the young king concentrated on his remaining energy, waiting for the source of spiritual energy come closer so he could strike.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Kagome xxXxxXxxXxx**

Kagome was angrily fuming.

How dare he?!

She girl stomped down her feet, hearing the crunch sound it made as her weight made contact to the dry leaves scattered on the ground. Looking around, one could see that the ground was almost completely covered with the Momijis (autumn's leaf's name, the leaf, when it turns red, is called momiji), taking in consideration the large number of trees surrounding that area.

Startled by the sound she made by stomping around a few more times, Kagome concentrated on her surroundings.

Uh oh… The priestess was sure that they camped on a clear, tree-less area near a short venue of water.

"Great, now I'm lost" She muttered sadly to herself as the feeling of despair and self-pity intensified.

She could only blame it on Inuyasha!

After all he's the one who came up with that idea of joining parties with Kikyou, resulting on more than one comment on how Kagome should act up more like Kikyou, or how Kagome never did it like Kikyou.

The worst of all was that the dead priestess wasn't being particularly nasty as she used to! So Kagome didn't have any excuse to be rude to her. Which angered the teenager even more, she couldn't hate Kikyou, not at all.

What she felt was a very bitter taste of jealousy mixed with pity. Pity, both for herself and for the dead priestess…

After all, when all odds came to the surface, Kagome would need her soul whole again, meaning that Kikyou would return to being dead. And when that time came, the girl wasn't sure she would still stand Inuyasha's constant reminder of her "past" life.

Sighing softly, Kagome slapped her own cheeks gently. Hearing the satisfactory "smack" and feeling the small stinging pain from where her hands made contact, she kept her track walking, hoping beyond hope that somehow she would end up at the right trail back to the camp or that Inuyasha would come looking for her.

"Come on, I remember passing up this way…." She whispered with a sweet drop. "Or was it that way?" The priestess sighed dropping her head.

Why must all the trees look the same?!

But at least she still had the sun as a guide, and as it looked like, she still had at least 7 hours of light to pull off her grand scapade from the evil Aki(autumn)'s forest.

Shaking her head, she continued her path, unaware of the pair of redish magenta eyes that followed her every movement.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Strauss xxXxxXxxXxx**

Akabara watched through wary eyes as the scantily dressed girl passed right through him and his hideout and didn't even acknowledge his presence! He could feel it, her spiritual pressure was high, pretty high, and she had no magical power either.

A human.

A pure human… If he remembered correctly, in Japan, humans with high spiritual pressure were the people known as priests and priestess. He heard of a lot of famous ones in legends he picked here and there through the human's villages during his peregrination.

Apparently on their job description include the slaying of demons.

He definitely flew under the category of "demon". Even being a different specimen.

Vampires were no demons! Whilst akumas (demon), majins, jisshins, youkais (demons with animal form), were primly Terrestrians, the Vampires had come from far away beyond the moon.

But that didn't stop purification powers from working peachy well on his kind…

Especially on him, their fallen king.

As wary as he was about that girl's intentions, he kept his eyes trained on her and decided to follow her around, leaving his cavern behind.

Just in case she's a threat, he'd follow her.

Just in case.

Even though it was stupid, seeing as how injured he was.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Kagome xxXxxXxxXxx**

Kagome felt uneasy.

Like there is someone or something watching her kind of uneasiness…

"Ok, calm down Kagome, there's no one out there, no hungry evil demon wanting a piece of you…" Oh, she did a really good job in trying to calm herself down. '_Or the jewel shards you still carry around._' Her conscious supplied evilly, adding to the girl's worry.

Her dark gray eyes swept the area in front of her, maybe it was time to find some shelter, after all, it would be dark soon.

So she kept walking forward.

Till she found just the right place to rest. A small dent on a cliff's surface, that led to some kind of cave. It was small though, and uncomfortable to the very least. But it was hidden perfectly from view, which would allow the priestess to rest peacefully, without worrying about being attacked while resting.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Strauss xxXxxXxxXxx**

Akabara silently watched as the human priestess made herself home inside his previously occupied cave. She'd been looking for some shelter for a while, he noticed, as she started to follow his own trail between the forest floor, which led to the small hole he took coverage from the glaring sun in.

He followed her silently, curious about this new discovery.

From the few moments he observed her, he discovered she wasn't a threat, but a very peculiar human.

Her speech didn't match with the one other humans used around there parts of Asia. Although she spoke the same language, it seemed like a brand new one with the amount of strange words she used!

How he found out about her speech?

The human girl, as he came to know, was named Kagome, had the habit of talking to herself…

And she did that a lot.

And the fact that her clothes didn't have anything to do with the priestess' garb he knew were commonly used.

And she was untrained.

But just in case he kept hidden from her view anyway, he was still quite weak and his recovery time had been reduced thanks to the girl invading his resting area and leaving him on guard of her presence for the rest of the afternoon.

"Huh…?" The king snapped his attention on the strange girl as she once again muttered to herself. "blood?" she tilted her head to the side as she examined the small taints of blood, that surely came from some of his injuries while he rested on that spot.

He didn't count on her finding it out, nor her next reaction.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Kagome xxXxxXxxXx**

Kagome bit her lip as she stared at the bloodied spot on the small cavern floor that she found to spend the night in. By the looks of it, whoever has hurt themselves could still be out there, seeing as how the blood still looked to be recently coagulated.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Strauss xxXxxXxxXxx**

The vampire King held his surprise as he watched the girl start to look around her worriedly. Had she figured out he's watching her? '_Troublesome_'

No, it didn't seem the case.

Then why would she-

"Hello? Anybody there?" She called softly cutting through his musings.

'_Smart human child… she knew whoever had been there, was hurt and fled as soon as them sensed her. So she was calling upon their presence?_'

Smart and yet stupid human child.

"I know you're still around there!" she tried to call yet again. She didn't know that he kept tags on her ever since she entered his "territory". "Hello!? You're hurt, I just want to help you if you!" Her voice sounded even more high pitched than before.

The vampire kind, in general, had very sensitive ears, so her crying pleas were clearly hurting his hearings. Not that that fact would show up, he kept his face as stoic as ever.

But there was something about her that called to his trust. '_Strange_.' Akabara thought.

"Ok, suit yourself!" He heard the strange priestess huffle while sitting down inside the cave. He already could see the moon gaining height at the night sky. So he figured she had given up on finding him.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Kagome xxXxxXxxXxx**

She saw it too, the moon. It was big and full enough to light the entire area surrounding the cave, the autumn air creating a magical visage.

The light reflected on the dried leaves on the trees or ground, making them glow. The wind brushing softly against the nature life, making a gentle humming sound. A few of the momijis moved on the wind's accord.

Everything was perfect and peaceful.

Or at least Kagome thought it was…

Until she noticed the pair of glowing red/magenta eyes trained on her form.

She gulped.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Strauss xxXxxXxxXxx**

Akabara noticed when the girl stiffened. He also noticed that apparently she has found him.

Oh joy.

But that was the perfect opportunity to meet her and sane his curiosity about her costumes.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Kagome xxXxxXxxXxx**

"Hello" Kagome jumped when she heard the voice. It was soft and calm, but the tension and raspness behind it told the priestess what laid beyond the surface.

Then she locked her own eyes on the figure that had spoken to her.

He was tall, very tall, but didn't look older than his late teen years. '_Looks can be deceiving, look at Inuyasha…_'. Also, it seemed he was the owner of the pair of Red/magenta eyes she caught a bit earlier. His eyes were sharp but large, giving him an innocent appearance. He had soft looking short light purple-bluish hair, with bangs covering a good portion of his face.

He was smiling gently at her.

"Hi" Kagome greeted back, smiling at him tentatively.

**xxXxxXxxXxx**

"And that's what he did!" Kagome exclaimed after finishing her tale with a vigorous nod and a hand gesture.

Akabara blinked amused. For the last two hours or so, since they met, they have been talking… better yet, SHE was the one doing the talking whilst he lend her his ears.

"Your Monk friend must love her" The Vampire king replied offhandedly. Cocking his head to the side to watch the miko's (as he learned these kind of priestess were called here in these Islands on Asia.) facial expressions. They changed from angered, to sad, to angered again then to amused.

She was an open book indeed.

"Yeah, he does. All of us can notice that, minus Sango" Kagome nodded to her words, making a small smile appear on Akabara's face. Though the priestess continued her amusing stories, the vampire king's mind wandered somewhere else.

It's been a few years since he heard from the Black Swan for an example.

"Akabara-san" Kagome pulled on her newest friend's robe, hoping to gain his attention. She was feeling guilty now for not letting him speak more, so enticed she was on her narrations. "Akabara-san", she tried again.

"Yes, Kagome?" He snapped out of his musings and stared blankly at the priestess, she bit on her lower lip, a signal of worry she clearly displayed.

"Tell me about yourself" She prodded, grinning at his confused face. "What kind of demon are you" the king blinked.

Demon?

"I'm no demon" Rosered Strauss stated huffling. "I am a vampire" This time it was Kagome's time to blink confusedly.

"A vampire? But I thought vampires were only legends." Akabara laughed quietly at her incredulous face.

"That may be so, but I won't give you even a few years time, and the humans will think that demons are legends too" Kagome nodded to him, knowing herself that what he said was true "It is in human's nature, to fear the unknown and to ignore it. Without knowing it, they don't fear it" He finished with his voice low.

Kagome kept quiet, not having anything else to comment on his statement.

But the silence that followed suit was a little uncomfortable to the human girl.

"So… how is like being a vampire?" She asked Akabara out of the air, making the king sweet drop at her tact-ness.

"Tiring" He whispered. "How is like being a human priestess?" He asked the girl back, she smiled sadly at him.

"Tiring" Akabara chuckled.

"Care to explain?" Kagome looked at his eyes and found real interest, so she clarified her answer.

"I have to go on through my life, even though the person I love loves someone else, even though we, me and my friends, are being hunted down and hunting a true demon on its name (Naraku ;(), even though I know how much my family worries about me, if I will ever return home safe and sound, even though I know that when this is all over, if I am to survive, demons will be running after me and the jewel I am suppose to guard…" Kagome's last words were no higher than a murmur. But Akabara heard her.

"And yet I can feel you have a "but" on the end of that" He smiled softly at the girl. Let her be the strange woman that she was, and let her talk all the strange lingo she used. She was a pure child of the human's and his newest name on a really void of names, friend list. "You like your life, you like living it, even though is tiring and is hurting you, you like it, and if I was to place a bet, I think you wouldn't exchange it for nothing else"

"Right, you got me there" The girl smiled sheepishly, running her hands through her mass of black tresses. The moon light brightly over her head, created a halo around her form. The vampire king blinked.

He had to find His Queen.

And soon.

"Kagome!" The two bonding friends turned their head to the direction they heard the name being called. "Kagome, where are ya!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered and glanced at Akabara, who had stiffened quite a bit. She could tell he was gathering his power on a defensive move. "Akabara-san, I have to go back to my friends, Inuyasha came for me" the vampire king looked at her, an unknown emotion crossing his magenta/red eyes, making Kagome shiver.

"Of course" the king replied blankly.

Inuyasha was getting closer.

"If you want, you can come and camp with us?" The girl offered hopefully.

'_I can't endanger you and your friends, if the Black Swan or the Dhampirs find me, they will try to kill you too'_…

"Its fine, Kagome, just go back to your friends safely." The girl looked doubtful for a moment, before nodding. It was no more than seconds before Inuyasha came crashing into the area they were staying.

Near the cave.

"There you are woman!" He screamed at her face, but every one could tell he was relieved. "Why did you run like that?! Are you insane?"Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her nose on the air.

"If you weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't have ran in the first place" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her antics.

Before it stuck him.

Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed a few times before growling softly.

"Where is he?" He demanded turning on to Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"All this area smells like death! Where is the damn creature that reeks like this?!" Kagome's eyes flashed before she screamed the fatidic word.

"Sit!" And the half demon came crashing into the ground head first. "Idiot" She huffed.

And she noticed too.

The fact that her newest friend is missing.

She just hoped he was well.

**xxXxxXxxXxx Strauss xxXxxXxxXxx**

Rosered Strauss took his leave when he sensed the half demon closing in his and Kagome's location.

The stormy aura of the half demon disturbing him. Though, he could have easily taken care of that Halfling, he doubted that Kagome would've appreciated it.

After all, he DID hear she speak for two hours straight about her travels and friends. Inuyasha counted in as a friend, so… No killing off his friend's friends.

Now, feeling quite refreshed, the king decided it was time to start his search for another seal, hopefully containing his queen this time.

And still, he knew quite a lot of years would pass before he forgot the strange priestess of the Nihon(Japan in Japanese…) Islands.

Though, he harbored no hope of meeting her again. She was just a human child, and would get old and eventually die.

He'd remain young for a long time.

Mentally biding her goodbye, the vampire king continued his path, cape billowing after the night's wind, without glancing behind once.

_Finn! :D_

_Hope you guys liked it. ;)_

_Bye!_


End file.
